Powerful Colours
by zeena10
Summary: It's basically Sonic Colours,only with the MLP: Fim Cast
1. Bummed Out

It was a sunny day in Equestria,Twilight Sparkle,who now was an alicorn,was looking at the Golden Oak Library,Which was being repaired.

Twilight sighed and went to Sugarcube Corner,only to be greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Twilight!" said Pinkie." .SMILING!"

Pinkie's mane went straight and Pinkie Pie looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Pinkie," said Twilight."It's just..I'm still sad about the library,That's all,"

"You need cheering up!" said Pinkie frantically.

"I found this near the barn," said Applejack."This could be good for ya,"

Applejack put a flier on the counter.

"Doctor Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park? I don't know," said Twilight hesitantly.

"Come on! It would be fun!" said Pinkie."Pleaseeee?"

Pinkie did cute eyes.

"Hello everypony!" said Rarity.

"Hello," said Fluttershy.

"Hey!" said Rainbow Dash,flying in.

Mrs. Cake entered.

"Hello," she said."Rarity,I got the blueberry upside down cake for you now,"

"Thank you Mrs. Cake!" said Rarity,giving Mrs. Cake seven bits.

"Rainbow Dash,I got the rare Zapapple Cake for you,That will cost 10 bits," said Mrs. Cake,giving Rainbow Dash the cake.

"What's this?" asked Fluttershy,picking up the flier.

"We might as well go," said Twilight.

"YAY!" cried Pinkie.

When they got there...

"This isn't very big!"

"I'm squashed..."

"This hurts!"  
>Finally,they were there.<p>

Twilight went and got the things they needed,tickets for example.


	2. Suspicion

"So,We just go explore?" said Fluttershy.

"I assume so," said Twilight."But first I need to go to the requests to ask for bigger transport to get up here!"

Twilight walked away.

"Next stop, the Tropical Resort. There, you'll find breathtaking views from our giant Ferris wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risk of bodily harm!"

Fluttershy jumped and stopped dead in her tracks.

Applejack was looking over the ferris wheel,which seemed normal enough,when she bumped into something that seemed to be floating.

Applejack turned around to see a creature in a small capsule.

"Huh?" said Applejack,she bucked it and the capsule broke into pieces.

The creature saluted and flew off.

Applejack was getting slightly suspicous now.

"Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog, please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes, that's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys!"

"Okay,this is starting to seem off," said Applejack."A TRAP! Now this is just plain obvious that somepony's up to somethin!"

Applejack angrily ran off to the security office herself.

"No aliens were harmed in the creation of this park. They were all harmed **AFTER** the park was created."

"Please do not be concerned if you encounter any screaming aliens. The screams are how they communicate. Really! I promise."

"Who says that in an amusement park!" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."

"Enjoy every moment in the luxurious grounds as they might be your last, especially if you're a meddlesome hedgehog, or his fawning sidekick."

"OKAY!" said Rainbow Dash,coming to a conclusion."Now I know something **IS **up!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash bumped into each other on the way to the security office.

"Where are you going?" asked the two ponies at the same time."SECURITY OFFICE!"

"Why?"

"Cus I heard some suspicous things being said!"  
>"Wait what...?"<p> 


	3. Fluttershy meets Sonic

Fluttershy walked through Tropical Resort,still feeling slightly scared,till she saw two creatures floating around,Fluttershy smiled.

"Hello my friends," she said pleasantly.

The cyan creature floated away with the other,Fluttershy turned around,to see two robots,one with a net.

"Hey! Um...Leave them alone," said Fluttershy.

"Get out of the way missy," said the cube robot.

"No.." said Fluttershy.

They dashed past Fluttershy,knocking her over.

"No!" cried Fluttershy.

She saw something jump,and save the two creatures.

Fluttershy flew up to it,when it stopped,it looked like an anthropomorphic hedgehog,he turned around.

"Thank you for saving them!" said Fluttershy cheerfully.

"No problem!" said Sonic.  
>"Who are you?" asked Fluttershy.<p>

"Name's Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" he said.

"I'm Fluttershy," she said."And thank you once again,Sonic."

The cyan creature went inside of him and it seemed as if he was thrown rapidly to another location.

"He seems nice," said Fluttershy,smiling.

Meanwhile,Twilight had just done the buisness about her request.

"Thank you for the request to make the park better!"

Twilight walked out,only to be knocked over by Rainbow and Applejack.

"H-hey!" said Twilight."Why are you in such a rush?"

"Sorry Twilight," said Applejack sheepishly."We heard somethin that made us suspicous,Did you hear it?"

"No," said Twilight."It says that the request room is sound-proof to the outside!"

"Ohhhh!" said Rainbow and Applejack.


	4. Sonic and RD vs The Big Boy

Rarity walked around Tropical Resort,only to hear someone talking.

"Hmm?" she thought,Rarity walked to where she heard the voice,only to find a two tailed fox!  
>"Hello!" said Rarity,trying to hide she found this strange.<p>

"Uh,hi," said the fox.

"What's that?" asked Rarity,pointing at something he was working on.

"Oh,It's because I'm trying to understand this uh...I don't know what is yet,That's one of the things I hope I'll be able to find out," said the fox.

"Oh my goodness gracious where are my manners!?" cried Rarity."What's your name?"  
>"I'm Tails," he said."What about you?"<p>

"I'm Rarity," said the white unicorn.

Suddenly something knocked Rarity over,it seemed like a blue hedgehog,

Rarity decided to let Tails and the hedgehog talk,as she walked away to go tell her friends.

Meanwhile,around the entrance,The Mane 6 except for Rarity were discussing things about what they had heard.

"I did meet a blue hedgehog..." said Fluttershy.

"What's his name?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"He said it was Sonic," replied Fluttershy.

"Hello everyone!" said Rarity.

"Hi Rarity," said Twilight."We were just discussing about the park.

"Did you mention a blue hedgehog Fluttershy?" asked Rarity.

"Yes..." said Fluttershy.

"I saw one talking to a two tailed fox!" said Rarity."And he was with a creature,a light blue one that was floating!"

"I actually bumped inna one,It was trapped in some sort of capsule thing!" said Applejack.

"And two robots were trying to capture a cyan and blue creature!" said Fluttershy.

Apple Bloom,Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had sneaked away and found an opening,they hid when they went inside,but the three heard Eggman counting something!

"...Twenty-three,Twenty-four,Twenty-five..." he said."Bah! Not nearly enough aliens!"

"At least we know the things Fluttershy and Applejack saw were aliens,Somethin's fishy!" cried Apple Bloom.

"Want us to get more?" asked the sphere robot.

"No,I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake!" said Eggman sarcastically.

"That'll be easier! Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them l'il alien varmints!" said the cube robot.

"IDIOT! Get me more aliens!" shouted Eggman.

"Y'all want fries with that?" asked the cube robot.  
>"Precious little aliens! I'll harness their Hyper-go-on power and then nothing will stop me!" said Eggman.<p>

"This is just awful!" cried Sweetie Belle,as quietly as she could.

"I know,I knew somethin wasn't right ere!" Apple Bloom whispered back.

"I know I say that every time,but this time,really,nothing will stop me!" said Eggman.

The sphere robot was knocking on the back of the machine Eggman was using to hover.

"SONIC!?" said Eggman in disbelief.

"Yup,That's the blue hedgehog Rarity saw,No question about it!" said Scootaloo,forgetting to keep quiet.

"SCOOTALOO!" yelled Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

Someting grabbed the CMC.

"Good job Scootaloo," said Sweetie Belle,rolling her eyes.

"He'll help us out though," muttered Apple Bloom,looking at Sonic.

"Fine! Your so smart,robot,you take care of this mess! Release the big boy!" yelled Eggman.

Rainbow Dash heard the commotion,she flew straight into where the CMC were,not caring if she would be in danger or not.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Rainbow enthusiastically.

"Rainbow Dash!" cried Scootaloo excitedly.

The Big Boy came out,but Sonic was ready,but so was Rainbow.

"Alright then! We'll do this the hard way!" she said,flying a circle,denting the Big Boy's hands,twice.

Sonic jumped onto the platforms and homing-attacked the Big Boy's eye,he did it twice.

"Well that wasn't even a challenge!" said Rainbow,as Scootaloo came up to her.

"That was so awesome Rainbow Dash! That robot had no chance against you!" cried Scootaloo.

Applejack and Rarity came running,along with the other Mane 6.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity scolded."Whatever were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry Rarity...But we have new info!" said Sweetie Belle.

"What is it?" asked Rarity.

"Eggman's trying to harness the aliens' hyper-go-on power to do something bad!" said Sweetie Belle.

"I knew somethin was goin on," said Applejack.

"I think we should team up with Sonic," said Twilight."He could help us uncover more of what Eggman is up to,"

"Good idea!" said Pinkie.


	5. Sweet Mountain

"Sure,It could be okay for us to team up with you," said Tails."So your Twilight,Applejack,Fluttershy,Pinkie,Rainbow and I already know Rarity,"

"That's good," said Twilight."And yes,That's all of our names,"

"Anyway,what is happening to the aliens anyway?" asked Rainbow.

"He says his name is Yacker," said Tails."He says he's from a race called wisps,"

"Lisps?" asked Sonic.

"No," said Tails."Wisps,"

"With a W," said Twilight.

"Thanks,Anyway," said Sonic.

"They are being used for their magical powers by an evil man,or to make underwear worn by salad," said Tails.

Rainbow Dash giggled,until she burst out laughing.

"It's okay little guy," said Fluttershy."We'll save you,"

"First stop is Sweet Mountain or Starlight Carnival," said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie gasped loudly.

"What?" said Sonic.

" !?" said Pinkie."I'M SAVING THE ALIENS OVER THERE, ."

In a few seconds,Pinkie was going off to Sweet Mountain.

"We should follow her,Just in case of danger," said Twilight.

"Okay,But...what's with her?" asked Sonic.  
>"She's Pinkie Pie,Don't question it," said Twilight.<p>

In Sweet Mountain,Pinkie saw a ride,she took a chunk out of it,and ate it,since it was made out of candy,but Pinkie's face went green,then it went red.

" .CANDY DISGUSTING!?" shouted Pinkie.

Pinkie angrily ran through Sweet Mountain,until she came across a jelly bean,which she thought **might **not taste as was wrong.

Pinkie dashed past the rockets full of the most disgusting candy she had ever tasted,and bucked the huge capsule of aliens.

There was still two parts remaining of Sweet Mountain,Sonic went up to Pinkie.

"Is he that mean he'd ruin candy!? Candy,Sonic!? CANDY!" said Pinkie.

Sonic was silent.

Pinkie looked annoyed.

"Burgers aren't candy!" she said,pointing.

"I know," said Sonic.

"Still after this,Only one more part to go! Then it's over!" said Pinkie.

Sonic jumped from the springs onto a circular platform,then he attacked the robots there,with Pinkie helping.

Sonic broke another capsule,with an orange wisp that looked like a rocket trapped inside,then,he blasted into the air.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" said Pinkie.

Sonic kept using this wisp to get to higher places,Pinkie broke the capsule with another rocket wisp inside,and she was glowing slightly orange,until...

"WOOHOO!" yelled Pinkie as she was blasted into the air.

Pinkie was having fun,which lightened her up,but she wasn't happy to find out she had three more places she had to go through.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"


	6. Having a Laugh

"Yes! Anything that glows in a place like this is suspicous!" said Pinkie,lightened up.

Just then,something huge came down,it looked like a pirate ship.

"Listen Giant killer robot," said Sonic."Do you wanna do this the hard way,or the easy way?"

"Hard way." said Pinkie.

Sonic homing attacked his way to the lever to charged straight into the robot,Pinkie managed to do a homing attack herself,and she attacked.

"We make a good team! Right!?" asked Pinkie happily.

"Uh,Yeah," said Sonic.

Just then Tails,Yacker and the mane 6 came.

"Hey Tails,You just missed the BBBE!" said Sonic.

"BBBE?" said Tails.

"Best,Boss,Beating,ever!" said Pinkie.

"Anyway,The translation says that their being drained of their life source,Hyper-go-ons," said Tails."By an evil man called Baldy Nosehair,"

Sonic started laughing.

"Baldy Nosehair!? I gotta remember that one!" said Sonic.

"Anyway,Next we have to go to Starlight Carnival and save the wisps over there," said Twilight.

"Alright," said Sonic.

"Baldy Nosehair!" squealed Rainbow,giggling.


	7. Starlight Carnival

In Starlight Carnival,Twilight and Sonic were soon running on path that disappeared behind them.

"This place sure is...colourful to say the very least," said Twilight.

"Yep!" said Sonic.

Suddenly Aero-Chasers started to shoot lasers at Twilight and Sonic.

"What in the hoof are those!?" asked Twilight.

"Aero-Chasers," said Sonic."Just dodge their lasers and you'll be fine!"

Two lasers shot at the same time,Sonic jumped over them,Twilight used her wings to fly over them.

"Can't get us up here!" said Twilight,as the Aero-Chasers crashed into a parked shuttle.

Sonic then homing attacked floating rectangles,Twilight flew over them,Sonic was about to get the last one of them,but he missed!

Sonic grabbed onto Twilight's hoof,and he was flung back up and made it onto the next path.

"Thanks!" said Sonic.

"No problem Sonic!" said Twilight,as the two made it onto a ship."Look! I just saw another wisp!"

Sonic broke the capsule the wisp was in,and he turned into a cube for a moment,then,blue rings turned into blue cubes,and blue cubes turned into blue rings,so Sonic and Twilight were able to get past parts of the area that were blocked by the blue cubes before.

"Time for a free fall Twilight!" said Sonic.

"Sonic,I'm not so sure about thiissssssssssss!" said Twilight,as Sonic grabbed her hoof and pulled her down the free fall.

"Phew! Now we're back on the path,Hopefully we're going to be safe..." started Twilight,before Motobugs began to chase them.

"Go!" cried Twilight."Why can't they just give us a break!?"

"No idea," said Sonic.

Afterwards,they were on another ship.

"I wonder if wisps can work on me?" thought Twilight.

She walked up to a capsule,bucked it,and she glew a tint of blue,turned into a cube briefly,and the blue rings turned into cubes and vice versa.

"Pinkie used rocket while we were in Sweet Mountain," Sonic said.

"I bet she enjoyed it," said Twilight.

"Yep," said Sonic."She did,"

Twilight and Sonic kept going.

"I see the next part ahead!" said Twilight.

The two ran towards it,but they had to be quick,as the roof was coming down on them,it was almost down,but the two managed to get out.

"Phew,Now...Only 5 more areas to go!"


	8. Next stop is Planet Wisp

Soon Twilight and Sonic were on the final part and were running on the glowing paths.

"We've nearly found the generator,I can see it from over here!" said Twilight.

"Good!" said Sonic.

Suddenly a huge robot came down on them.

"Oh for the love of..." said Twilight.

The robot started shooting lasers at the two.

Twilight went behind Sonic,he then homing attacked the robot.

Twilight flew upwards,and attacked the robot as well,two cyan wisp capsules dropped,Sonic and Twilight got them at the same time,their eyes began to form a cyan circle,then in a zig-zag motion,they blasted right through the robot,It was cut in half!

Twilight put her hoof onto her head.

"What just happened?" she asked,dizzily.

"I've experienced the cyan wisp before,but one,my eyes didn't go from emerald green to cyan,and two,I didn't feel..." said Sonic,stopping briefly."Sick or dizzy...After it!"

"Let's get back to the others," said Twilight wearily.

"Y-yeah..." said Sonic.

The two dizzily walked back to Tropical Resort.

"How'd it go?" asked Fluttershy.

"Good,Except the fact that we don't feel so good.." said Twilight.

"Where's Applejack?" asked Sonic.

"She said she's searching places for more generators," replied Rainbow.

"Next up is either,Planet Wisp,Aquarium Park or Asteroid Coaster," said Tails.

"P-Planet W-W-Wisp?" said Fluttershy,with her eyes wide and a horrified frown.

"Yes.." said Twilight.

"Sonic,Let me help you free those poor wisps in Planet Wisp," Fluttershy said.

"Sure," said Sonic.

"We'll start looking for Applejack,She's been gone for a while.." said Rarity.

"Alright," said Sonic.

Sonic and Fluttershy then went to Planet Wisp.


	9. Applejack gets captured

Meanwhile with Applejack,She was searching Sweet Mountain,she found the security office,only to find an incinerator in it!

"What the!?" she said.

"Ha! You fell into my trap!"

Applejack was trapped,she was knocked over,her eyelids were lowering and ascending,until they closed,something grabbed her...she had just got captured.


	10. Planet Wisp

"It's so beautiful here," said Fluttershy."I bet it must have been goregous before the aliens were captured.."

"Yeah," said Sonic."Let's go,"  
>Fluttershy gasped,and then she frowned.<p>

"He..built..ALL OVER THIS LOVELY PLACE!?" she shouted.

"Yep,He's that bad," said Sonic.

Sonic broke through the fence,drifted,and went round the loop.

Fluttershy flew over,did a complete sharp turn,and flew a circle round the loop.

"Grand!" said Sonic.

"Thanks," said Fluttershy,smiling pleasantly.

She stopped smiling when she saw builder Egg Pawns ahead.

"Um,Sonic?" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah?" said Sonic.

"Can I destroy the robots here?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uh,Sure.." said Sonic.

Fluttershy flew backwards,then,she flew straight through the robots,causing them to fall into pieces,while she flew though,Sonic noticed a light pink tint,with a butterfly looking silhouette following Fluttershy as she flew.

"Uh Fluttershy?" said Sonic."Are you okay?"  
>"Y-yeah,I'm fine.." said Fluttershy.<p>

Sonic then jumped onto a rail,Fluttershy flew above.

After the rails,Fluttershy found a hot pink,spiky wisp in a capsule.

"I'll free you!" said Fluttershy,bucking the capsule.

Suddenly,the wisp went inside of her,her eyes spun pink for a few seconds,then she became a spiky pink ball.

Sonic managed to absorb some too,the same thing happened to him,they made their up to another rail,Sonic and Fluttershy were glowing slight tint of hot pink!

"What the?!" said Sonic.

Next they went through a single-file platform,they did good,destroyed the robots,and made it to the next platform.

After going through some slow platforming,Fluttershy and Sonic turned into spiky balls once again,drilling their way through the hard crates,then they made it to the next part.

"1 down,5 to go," said Fluttershy.


	11. Rarity at your Service

Soon,Sonic and Fluttershy found the generator.

"Looks like these generators are getting harder and harder to find," said Sonic.

The two turned to see a robot that looked like the Big Boy Sonic and Rainbow Dash had faced before.

"Please remember, all planets in Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned properties of Eggman Enterprises and its subsidiaries. All unauthorized photography, video reproduction, or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited. Thank you."

"He never gives up does he?" said Fluttershy.

"Nope," said Sonic.

The fight then began.

"Sonic,I still have my drill power that I got a while ago," said Fluttershy.

"I'll try to homing-attack it while you use what's left of drill!" said Sonic.

"Got it!" said Fluttershy.

She gripped onto platforms,as she attacked the Refreshinator,Sonic homing attacked,Drill,Homing,Drill,Homing,Drill.

"That's another generator down," said Fluttershy.

"Yep," said Sonic.

The two then returned to Tropical Resort,but Twilight,Rarity and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the only ones there.

"Twilight? Where has Pinkie and Rainbow gone?" asked Fluttershy.

"Are they still searching for Applejack?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," said Twilight."Anyway,Rarity wants to assist you to get the generator in Aquarium Park,"

"Yes! It must be awful having to go through that on your own,So..I thought I'd assist!" said Rarity enthusiastically.

"Alright,Let's go,We'll also keep an eye out for Applejack," said Sonic.


	12. Aquarium Park

In Aquarium Park,Sonic and Rarity jumped down the hole that lead there.

"Oh! I hope this freefall doesn't ruin my hair!" cried Rarity.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

The two were sent through a loop,and soon were in an underwater tunnel.

Rarity seemed to be happy enough,until they reached the edge of the bridge which lead to water.

"No! No! No! I..I can't do this!" cried Rarity.

"Come on Rarity! I don't like water either!" said Sonic."Don't forget about the wisps!"  
>Rarity breathed in and out.<p>

"Alright...But I'm only doing this for the safety of the wisps," said Rarity.

Rarity shut her eyes tightly and jumped into the water,but underwater,she stopped dead in her tracks.

Sonic rolled his eyes again,grabbed her hoof,and boosted his way out of the water,until they reached a dry part.

Rarity decided to suck it up,and she jumped into the water,she started swimming.

Sonic winked.

"Phew!" said Rarity.

Soon enough,they landed on a slowly descending platform.

Rarity screamed as the Egg Pawns came down,she then frowned,and began attacking the robots.

"Good!" said Sonic,seeming sort of impressed.

"Thank you," said Rarity.

She actually learned to quick-step!

"Cool!" said Sonic.

"Now...Only 5 more to go..." said Rarity.


	13. AJ's Escape

Applejack opened her eyes,to find herself in a capsule!

"What in tarnation!?" she yelled.

She glanced around,and saw wisps being put into a machine.

"Right! I need to get outta ere!" said Applejack,bucking the glass hard,but it wouldn't break,suddenly a light reflected,she edged over as much as she possibly could,and there,right in front of her,was the element of honesty!

Applejack bucked extremely harder,until there was a big enough space in the capsule,for the element of honesty to free her.

"There we go!" said Applejack,dashing out,Element of Honesty on her.

Back with Sonic and Rarity,they had finally found the generator.

"I'm in a Sushi mood now," said Rarity."But they may be slimy!"

"I bet Egghead didn't even put in a good sushi joint here," said Sonic.

"Agreed!" said Rarity.

Suddenly she turned around,only to see a robot!

"Looks like he's too lazy,to actually make a new robot," said Rarity.

"Yep!" said Sonic.

Rarity swam,then she remembered her magic!

Her horn glowed a light blue aura,and the missiles stopped dead in their tracks,until she threw them into the barrier,and the lever was able to send the first attack!

Sonic,while holding his breath,gave her a thumbs up.

Rarity broke a drill capsule,suddenly,she became a drill!

She went straight for her opponent,Sonic ground-pounded his head while Rarity drilled the robot!

They then repeated,lever,drill,pound,lever,drill,pound,lever,drill,pound,until the robot was gone!

Seconds later,the generator turned off,and Rarity sighed out of relief.

"I gotta hand it to you Rarity," said Sonic."That was pretty good!"

"Why,Thank you!" said Rarity,pleased.

Just then,Twilight,Tails and the rest of the mane 6.

"We found Applejack," said Twilight."Said she got captured,"

"Me and Rainbow'll go with you to Asteroid Coaster," said Applejack."Safety in numbers and all,"

"Alright,Let's go!" said Sonic.


	14. Asteroid Coaster

Soon,the three found themselves on a rollercoaster so they could get in.

"Uh,Why couldn't we take the actual entrance?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Cus,Too much stuff to handle,Woulda taken too long to find those generators," Applejack stated.

"Whatever you say," said Rainbow.

"Got an idea," said Sonic.

He held Applejack's hoof,Applejack assumed she was to hold Rainbow's hoof.

Suddenly,Sonic jumped out and went through a rainbow ring,sending them to a platform.

Applejack held onto her hat,and rearranged it back on her head.

"That...was so awesome!" squealed Rainbow.

"Look a capsule!" cried Applejack.

Sonic broke it and gained another wisp transformation,but,Applejack and Rainbow had absorbed some too.

"Okay,that,was weird," said Applejack.

Soon the two found themselves back on the rollercoaster again.

Instead of using the fans to blow them upwards,Rainbow grabbed Sonic and Applejack's hand and hoof,and flew straight into the sky!

"Nice!" said Sonic.

"Nah,It's what I do," said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack looked and saw some platforms,they weren't joined together though.

"Wow,So lazy,can't even be bothered to finish his own bridges!" said Applejack.

"Yeah,Just how he is!" said Sonic.

Later,the three found themselves at the end of the line.

There was a ring of meteors with a weak one so Sonic could get across,Rainbow Dash could fly,But Applejack couldn't homing attack,nor could she fly.

She took a big breath in.

"Here goes nuthin!" she exclaimed bravely.

She jumped,rolled into a ball,and bucked the meteor,it worked!  
>"Looks like you can homing attack now!" said Sonic,impressed.<p>

"Yep! It looks like I can!" said Applejack,surprised.

After going round a ring on a metal Saturn,and going through more meteoroids,they found an area where they were one,upside down,and two,the platforms would only hold onto them,on the down side of course.

"I'll handle these blocks," said Applejack,suddenly going into frenzy wisp mode.

They soon made it to the end.

"Right,1 down,5 to go!"


	15. Celebration then Disaster

"This is it..." said Rainbow Dash."The final generator..."

"Eeeyup," said Applejack.

As Rainbow was about to turn it off,there was a shake!

"Oh great,another robot with no originality!" said Applejack.

"Yep!" said Sonic."Now listen,I don't like what your doing to my friends in there,It's messed up,So I'm gonna mess you up!"

Rainbow Dash cleared her throat.

"I mean we," said Sonic."Of course,If you wanna run away,please feel free,"

"You try to reason..." said Applejack.

Then the battle began.

Sonic and Applejack quick-stepped to avoid the fire that the robot threw at them,Rainbow Dash flew,Sonic then homing-attacked the robot! Applejack jumped,and kicked it! Rainbow Dash did a spin while still in mid-air at high speeds!

Just then,Applejack felt a strange..frenzy,inside of her,then,her green eyes glowed purple,she then went frenzy! The same thing happened to Rainbow,even Sonic had this!

They then attacked with frenzy,before returning to normal.

"Only more hit I think!" said Rainbow.

"Let's finish this," said Sonic.

Sonic homing-attacked,Applejack kicked,and Rainbow spinned at her speed,all,at once!  
>The robot crashed down! They'd did it! They'd freed the wisps!<p>

Tails appeared with the rest of the Mane 6 and the CMC.

"You did it!" cried Twilight."You did it,You did it you did it!"  
>"Couldn't exactly done it without you guys," said Sonic.<p>

"Awwww!" cried the CMC.

Meanwhile,In Canterlot,Princess Luna guarded the night,as she saw the locks break away!  
>"Sister,You must see what is happening in space this very moment," said Luna.<p>

Celestia arrived,and the two sisters looked on into the night.

Back with the wisps,Fluttershy felt bliss,finally seeing them free just felt so good for her.

Then,The CMC sneaked off,to talk.

"Isn't that great! This trip became a huge adventure...Wait,check flanks!" said Sweetie Belle.

They looked underneath their capes,but there were no cutie marks.

"Oh well...Wait...What's going on over there?" asked Scootaloo.

"Let's check it out,It might just have somethin' important," said Apple Bloom.

The three fillies sneaked over,to see Egghead was up to something!  
>"That fool Sonic and those ponies think they've won because they destroyed all my generators,Those fools!" said Egghead.<p>

"I knew e' was up to somethin' still!" whispered Apple Bloom.

"Well,the mind control cannon is full enough for what it has to do!" said Egghead.

"Mind control cannon.." whispered Sweetie Belle,mortified.

"I will have the last laugh!" said Egghead.

"He won't,He can't! We can't let him!" whispered Scootaloo,shaking.

"Quick,We gotta warn em!" whispered Apple Bloom.

The three sneaked away,as Egghead pushed a lever...

Celestia and Luna looked on in horror,as the mind control cannon was activated.

"Something is not right,Sister," said Celestia.

"We need to see what is happening," said Luna.

The two had a plan,combining their magic to teleport to wherever it had happened,they disappeared,before Equestria too,was in mind control.

In the Crystal Empire,Cadance was horrified to see her people,muttering the name 'Eggman' before the Crystal Princess herself,was in mind control like her people.

Back with the wisps,The ground shaked,much to the horror of the Mane 6.

"W-what!? What's goin on!?" cried Applejack.

"Guys! We have somethin' important to tell ya'll!" cried Apple Bloom,nearly out of breath.

"Eggman has a mind control cannon!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Right,I have a plan,we need to get out of here as fast as we can!" said Twilight,keeping as calm as she could,but she still had the sound of panic in her voice.

"Okay!" said Tails.

Sonic dashed out as fast as he could,Tails flew,Twilight flew,not too steady,but as fast as she could go without crashing,Applejack and Pinkie ran,Fluttershy did the same,Rarity dashed madly,with fear in her eyes,Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could,One,more,run,Terminal Velocity.


	16. The Battle Begins

After many setbacks,everyone made it to the end.

"Right,You fillies get in first," said Applejack,helping Apple Bloom,Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo get in,when suddenly,Eggman appeared!

"Leaving so soon? There are no lines,And I saved the best rides for last! At least let me stamp your hand so you can come back in!" said Eggman.

Rainbow Dash facehoofed.

"I know your trying to be clever with this whole amusment park pun thing,but-"

"It's not funny,Not at all." interrupted Pinkie.

"Just say your going to destroy us and stop embarassing yourself," said Sonic.

"Curse you Sonic!" shouted Eggman."And you stupid pink horse!"  
>"Hey! I'm not the one making bad puns here!" cried Pinkie."And I'm a pony!"<p>

Eggman ignored her.

"Not only do you foil my plans but you foil my speeches as well!" he said."I work hard on them!"

"No you don't," Rarity said."And your outfit is just silly,As well as that moustache."

"No matter,I WILL destroy you,And I WILL be victorious!" said Eggman."Is that better?"

The mane 6 gave him the 'eh' result.

"This robot is special," said Eggman."He's powered by the energy from your little friends!"  
>Fluttershy gasped,and then frowned.<p>

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!?"  
>"Oh I dare,And why should I listen to you!? Your just a horse with wings!" said Eggman.<p>

"We're ponies! FOR THE LAST TIME!" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Sonic,Just come in ere' with us!" cried Apple Bloom.

"It's safe!" called Sweetie Belle.

Sonic pushed the mane 6 and Tails in and set it off.

"Oh...I can't let him do this alone!" cried Twilight,teleporting back.

"What!? How did you get back here?!" asked Sonic.

"I'm an alicorn that can teleport deal with it," said Twilight.

The battle then began.


End file.
